GallivantGloriously
- Prospit= - Extra Life= - God Tier ▼= - Hood Up= - Hood Down= }} }} |-|Dead ▼= - Body= - Extra Life= - Godtier= }} |caption = FUCK YEAH /)(\AN!!! |AKA = |title = Maid of Rage |age = 9 Sweeps |relations = TBA |planet = Land of Noon and Nobility |aka = TBA|zodiac = Aquacorn|specibus = Helmetkind|modus = TBA|symbol2 = |screenname = gallivantGloriously|style = Speaks entirely in capital letters. Replaces "m"s with "/)(\." Any punctuation she does use is probably just exclamation points.}} Qujesp Givato is a nine-sweep old violetblood troll who has the trollian handle gallivantGloriously. Her sign is Aquacorn, and she is in a happy matespritship with Linlic Givitao, as well as a fulfilling moirailigence with Yomell Givato. Her trollhandle refers to her obsession with the "glory" of the Alternian justice system, as well as her overbearing, extreme nature. Qujesp is one of four alters in a dissasociative system that make up Janomy Givato. While not present in the body, her dreamself wanders Prospit freely. Eventually, when her waking body is killed, her dreamself is used as an extra life, which allows her to have her own, separate body from her previous systemmates. Etimology Qujesp comes from a reworking of the name "Jasper," which is the name of the alter she is based off of. Givato is some random letters from "GALACTIC NOVA," a character from the Kirby franchise who has significance to the system as a whole. Introduction Your name is QUJESP GIVATO--what? Yes, you're sure that's it. You're a FITNESS NUT of some kind. You're absolutely obsessed with being the STRONGEST there ever was, even among other seadwellers. You have a full BODYBUILDING RIG built up in your room (which may or may not have been stolen from some annoying highbloods), which you're pretty proud of. Because of this, however, half of your room has to be ABOVE WATER, or else the equipment will rust. Aside from that, you are very COMPETITIVE when it comes to PVP GAMES, and can be a real bitch when you lose. You are also eagerly awaiting the day you become an adult, and are able to truly serve the ALTERNIAN EMPIRE and your EMPRESS blah blah blah You have no qualms in annoying the shit out of people who may or may not consider you a friend. Your trolltag is gallivantGloriously and you speak in a manner THAT SHOWS HOW /)(\ANICALLY EXCITED YOU ARE FOR EVERYTHING. Personality and Traits big Miscellaneous Hive Qujesp shares their hive with her systemmates. (TBA) Respiteblock Qujesp's respiteblock is the only one of the four that has a portion above water. (TBA) Strife Specibus Qujesp's weapon is a bulky helmet, stored in her sylladex as Helmetkind. (TBA) Fetch Modus TBA Lusus TBA Ancestor The Heralded The Heralded was one of the trolls who made up Survivor Gaethern. She was originally known as Gacuzt Givato. The Heralded was a terrifying seadweller, known for how she blah blah killed people bad bitch Eventually, the Heralded and their systemmates were forced to integrate into The Confined. Dancestor and their ancestor (Qujesp's inverted self) get their own page). blah blah tba Relationships Yomell Givato Yomell is Qujesp's moirail and systemmate. Linlic Givato Linlic is Qujesp's matesprit and systemmate. Asehin Givato Asehin is one of Yomell's systemmates, and also seen as a big loser nerd. Fishmom Or more properly, Qujesp's lusus. Other blah blah blah Gallery Qujesp_givato.png|Concept drawn by Jay. Trivia * Qujesp's aspect and lunar sway come from Jasper's (one of the alters that makes up "Jay") results on the Extended Zodiac test. * Qujesp does not appear in any fan adventure, because she's technically just a trollsona. She is used, however, in RP and DND-game-like shenanigans. * Credits for Qujesp's sprites include: ** Godtier sprites and Prospit PJs were modified using sakurablitz's stuff. ** Qujesp's shirt symbol was created by pavizi. Category:Winterbreezesrule Category:Violet Blood Category:Female